1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a layout design system, and/or more particularly, to a layout design system for generating a layout design of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the microfabrication tendency of semiconductor device manufacturing techniques, demands for miniaturized semiconductor devices are gradually increasing. In order to manufacture miniaturized semiconductor devices, a layout design for securing the reliability of a finished device is desired.